


there was peace unknown

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Divergent, Episode: s06e01 Smoke Signals, F/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Johnny and Moira go on a picnic
Relationships: Johnny Rose/Moira Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	there was peace unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Premiere Day! I had wanted to do this fic since I saw the first promo pics. Unfortunately, I had to get this done quicker because this ended up being a part of the first episode. It also went under more revisions as we learned more about the episode and I got to the point where it moved beyond speculation into canon divergent because I said 'fuck it' I wasn't gonna try and keep up with it.
> 
> Title of the fic comes from the song Islands in the Stream by Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton

The week since Moira had gotten the news that The Crows movie had been shelved was difficult for everyone. Johnny tried to make sure that someone was always with Moira, afraid she would get on the Internet and search for the comment sections again. He had managed to coax her out of the closet that initial night, but getting her to leave the motel room proved more difficult. It wasn't until Johnny reminded her about Cabaret that she left the room. 

The first night out she might have worn a black veil, but Johnny would rather have that then hearing her cry. He never liked to hear her cry, it reminded him of her during more difficult times, including when they first got to Schitt's Creek. 

He wanted to do something for her to cheer her up and celebrate her accomplishments on directing the show. After inquiring around, Jocelyn was the one who gave him the suggestion of going to the creek. 

"Roland and I have had quite a few afternoon adventures there, and a couple of late evenings too," Jocelyn said, giving Johnny a knowing look. 

Johnny chose to ignore that and instead wrote down the instructions Jocelyn provided to one of the better spots near the creek. He didn't want another mishap like the time with the cabin. 

Once he decided on the creek it made sense to have a picnic. It wouldn't be like the ones they had back in their other life. There wouldn't be a catered meal or scenic location such as those they had in Greece or Spain, but as Johnny started to put the picnic basket together he hoped it was enough. He would have to tell David and Patrick that he couldn’t go see the wedding venue, hopefully, they wouldn’t mind. There would be plenty of time to help them with the wedding later, but right now he needed to focus on Moira. 

He drove over to the town hall to pick up Moira. Jazzagal practice ended in five minutes so Johnny got out of the car, leaning against it waiting. After a couple of minutes, a few Jazzagals left the town hall and Johnny walked over to the door right as Moira was leaving.

“And what are you doing here?,” Moira said. She continued walking, heading towards the car. 

Johnny started walking beside her. “I thought with what has all gone on I thought that you might like to go on a picnic with me.”

“Oh, I did use to love our little al fresco meals,” Moira replied.

Johnny got in the car and waited until Moira was in to start it. They drove out of town, driving a little way before turning onto a gravel road. Johnny drove for a few more minutes before turning into a little drive which eventually led to a clearing. He exited the car and retrieved the picnic basket from the back. 

Moira got out her umbrella and opened it holding out her other arm for Johnny to take it. He looped his arm in hers and they started walking down a path. After walking a ways they reached the part of the clearing close to the creek, a nearby tree providing ample shade. Johnny sat the picnic basket down to spread out the blanket. Moira closed her umbrella and sat down. She opened the basket and started pulling out the food. It was a simple spread, cucumber sandwiches, grapes, cheese and crackers, and a couple of cookies. A bottle of wine tucked near the side with two plastic cups stacked together laying beside it. 

Johnny sat down and grabbed the wine bottle, reaching into the basket for the corkscrew. It took a few minutes to open the wine, the uneven terrain making it a bit difficult, but he was able to do it without spilling. He poured them each a glass and handed one of them to Moira. 

She took it with a smile, “Thank you.”

Lunch started with quiet companionship. Johnny could hear birds chirping nearby and the babble of the creek. He didn’t know what he should say to break the silence. He knew Moira wouldn’t appreciate any platitudes at this point, the Crows was different than her work before, and continuing to try and comfort her wouldn’t last long. She had been proud of her earlier work, Johnny knew that, and she had every right to. With Crows though it seemed different. In all of the talk on the movie to him he noticed how it wasn’t the performance she focused on, but the work she did on fixing the script and working with the director. He had seen how hard she worked on Cabaret, the evenings spent at rehearsal when she would come back exhausted but smile as she was recalling what had happened, the furtive hunting for the right props and costumes, and tech week when he barely saw her at all. It was a shame that her happiness over Cabaret’s success was overshadowed by the news about the Crows.

“John, I want to try and lift the Crows movie from its ashes.”

Johnny turned to fully look at Moira and noticed the wistful look on her face as she stared at the creek.

“How exactly would you do it?,” Johnny said as he reached over to grab her hand.

“I’m sure I can scrounge up a few former collaborators of mine to assist me. I refuse to let this be left behind. I didn’t do all that work to have nothing to show for it. This movie was supposed to catapult me back into the spotlight and it certainly can’t do that if it’s languishing in a corner somewhere.”

He saw the glint of determination in her eye and knew that at this point his support in the endeavor was what would be important.

“If that’s the case I’m sure you can do it. If you need any help let me know.”

Moira gave him a small smile and patted his cheek. “What a lovely gesture, but I don’t think you understand the delicate dance that is show business.” She stood up and smoothed down her dress, “I think I would like to take a quick promenade around the namesake of this town, Mr. Rose.”

Johnny got up from the blanket and entwined their arms together as they started to head towards the creek. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this you can visit me on tumblr [hullomoon](https://hullomoon.tumblr.com/) and we can scream about the new season together


End file.
